


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XV

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XV

\- Напомни мне, пожалуйста, зачем мы вообще записались на этот курс? - Дарья говорила спокойно но Джейн чувствовала, что подруга на грани чтобы взорваться — устроить настоящую истерику. Джейн отодвинулась от Дарьи и зашептала на ухо «Джейн-младшей»:

\- Веди себя хорошо, Джейн. Наша мамочка в бешенстве…

Дарья тихо зарычала. Джейн улыбнулась подруге так, как улыбается буйному пациенту санитар, пряча в этот момент шприц за спиной:

\- Тихо, тихо… Ты сама хотела — сказала, что это необходимо. Пригодится в будущем. У меня уже есть небольшой опыт — я немного понянчилась с племянниками, а у тебя нет. Совсем. Так что я пошла с тобой только за компанию…

Дарья устало вздохнула.

 

_**за неделю до этого** _

 

\- Итак… - Мисс Барч улыбнулась своей фирменной людоедской улыбкой. - А теперь мы посмотрим насколько вы усвоили теорию и переходим к практике. Вы получите симулятор младенца на неделю и в конце мы посмотрим как хорошо вы усвоили то, что я вдалбливала в ваши пустые головы целый семестр! Это я говорю специально для тебя, Кевин!

 

Дарья и Джейн подошли к столу Мисс Барч вместе. Мимо проплыли воркующая над куклой Бритни и тающий от умиления над свежеиспечённой «мамочкой», лыбящийся как последний болван, Кевин.

 

\- Вы собираетесь сдавать вместе этот тест? - Мисс Барч оставалась невозмутимой — только бровь приподняла. - Распределите обязанности между собой? Хорошо…

Джейн взяла куклу на руки:

\- Тяжёлая… - шепнула она Дарье. Подруги так и шли из школы — Джейн с «младенцем» на руках и хмурая, как ноябрьский дождливый вечер, Дарья. Джейн забыла обо всём и ни на что не обращала внимания, а Дарья не могла не заметить как масляно осклабился Тошнотик и удивлённо задравшиеся вверх бровки Бритни — Кевин умилялся на подружку с «младенцем» на руках и ничего вокруг не видел.

 

Подруги договорились, что один день «ребёнок» будет дома у Дарьи, а другой у Джейн. Но приглядывать за ним они всё равно будут вместе. Первый день выпал Дарье. Хелен откопала в дальнем углу гаража старый стульчик Квин и её кроватку, которую поставили в комнате Дарьи. Бывшая владелица кроватки хмуро смотрела на «нового члена семьи» и старалась к нему не приближаться:

\- Жутковато…

Дарья была почти согласна с младшей сестрой, а Джейн просто сияла.

\- Хочешь взять её на руки? - спросила она у Квин.

\- Её? - хмуро переспросила Дарья.

\- Ага, - улыбнулась Джейн. - Это у нас будет Джейн-младшая, - Джейн взяла «дочку» на руки и заворковала ей на ухо. - Наша мамочка почему то тебя не любит. Но не беспокойся — полюбит и примет...

Квин осторожно взяла «младенца» на руки — тот издал какой то мурлыкающий звук, который по мнению создателей этого симулятора, видимо, должен был продемонстрировать полученное "младенцем" удовольствие от действий экзаменуемого. Квин от испуга чуть не выпустила куклу из рук.

\- Осторожно! - Джейн успела перехватить «ребёнка» и, недовольно ворча себе под нос, забрала его у Квин и стала укачивать.

\- Он… оно… она что-то сказала!!

\- Этот симулятор делает всё то, что и обычный младенец… - недовольно вздохнула Дарья.

\- Всё?! - Квин испуганно оглядела своё новенькое модное платье.

\- И это тоже… - кивнула Дарья.

 

Во время обеда "ребёнок" сидел на стульчике у стола. Квин хотела утащить свою тарелку к себе в комнату наверх но Хелен ей этого сделать не дала.

\- Ты же уже не маленькая, Квин. Тут нечего бояться.

Квин осталась вместе со всеми за столом но отсела от «младенца» подальше и старалась даже не смотреть в его сторону. «Младенец» захныкал. Квин сморщила носик:

\- Он и это может?!

\- Ага, - подтвердила Джейн. Она поднялась из-за стола и вытащила «ребёнка» из креслица. - Детей надо кормить…

Джейн уселась на своё место с «ребёнком» на руках и бутылочкой. Квин косилась на эту сцену со всё возрастающим изумлением:

\- То есть он может и… ЭТО?!

\- Я же тебе говорю — она может всё! - Джейн поднялась со своего места. - Пойду, сменю Джейн-младшей памперс.

 

\- Твоя очередь, - сообщила Дарье Джейн не открывая глаз.

\- Четыре часа утра! - простонала Дарья.

\- Я вставала в два, - ответила ей Джейн. - Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Уфффф… - вздохнула Дарья и вылезла из под одеяла. - Что _оно_ хочет?

\- _**Она**_ , - проворчала Джейн. - Кушать. Или ей надо сменить памперс.

\- Кушать?! В четыре утра?!

\- Она ещё младенец. Для неё, что день, что ночь…

 

\- Это было обязательно? Тащить ЭТО в школу… - хмурая, как осеннее небо, Дарья сердито косилась на Джейн, которая напротив была весела и беспечна как птичка. «Младенец», в специальной переноске, висел у Дарьи на груди, а у Джейн в руке раскачивался розовый рюкзачок, тоже презентованный Хелен, с памперсами, бутылочкой и запасом молочной смеси. Хелен чуть не прослезилась от умиления — ей приходилось брать Квин на работу («Лучше бы она там её и оставила!» пробурчала Дарья себе под нос, а Джейн удивлённо покосилась на подругу — у той с утра было препоганое настроение и она разве что не начинала рычать в ответ на самые невинные шутки Джейн) и маленькая Квин даже присутствовала на совещаниях.

\- В этом то и вся фишка! Мы должны заботиться о ребёнке круглые сутки, в течении недели, и в финале узнаем готовы ли мы к появлению у нас настоящего ребёнка…

\- _**У нас!**_?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Ага. Ты могла заняться заботой о «малыше» в одиночку но заявила, что мы будем делать это вдвоём… Ты что, даже не подумала КАК это будет выглядеть со стороны?!

Дарья покраснела от смущения:

\- Ну я привыкла, что мы ВСЁ делаем вместе…

Джейн только удивлённо головой покачала но воздержалась от ехидных комментариев.

\- О, вот и наши дорогие мамочки! - знакомый противный сюсюкающий голосок. Тошнотик. «Пасся тут с утра, наверняка, выслеживая нас...» угрюмо подумала Дарья. Джейн брезгливо поморщилась. - Ути-пусси, какой хорошенький! Уй ты мой маленький!

«Младенец» отчаянно взвыл сиреной. Джейн погладила «его» по спине утешая и успокаивая. На этот раз Дарья была с «младенцем» абсолютно солидарна.

\- Отвали, Тошнотик. Видишь, что Джейн-младшей ты не нравишься, - Джейн была, к удивлению Дарьи и к изумлению Тошнотика, в настоящей ярости. - Держись от ребёнка подальше иначе тебе несдобровать!

Дарья удивлённо покосилась на подругу — Джейн сжала кулаки и наступала на Тошнотика воинственно раздувая ноздри. Бедняга Чарльз попятился назад:

\- Тихо, тихо… Успокойся…

Тошнотик осторожно обошёл кипящую от ярости Джейн и взлетел вверх по лестнице. «Совсем с ума сошла?!» - крикнул он сверху и испарился. Дарья удивлённо уставилась на Джейн — та потихоньку успокаивалась. Интересно, что «младенец» тоже успокоился и тихо что-то ворковал в грудь Дарьи.

\- Пошли? - Дарья осторожно подёргала Джейн за рукав.

\- Пошли, - выдохнула Джейн.

\- Странно, - нахмурилась Дарья. - И куда они дели своего… «ребёночка»? - Кевин и Бритни. Бритни непривычно угрюмая, а Кевин тащился за ней с самым виноватым видом. - Где вчерашняя сияющая парочка свежеиспечённых «родителей»?

У Бритни в руках был большой чёрный полиэтиленовый пакет. Из учительской вышла Мисс Барч. Дарья и Джейн были далеко и им было плохо слышно о чём говорят Бритни и Кевин с Мисс Барч но преподаватель начала приходить во всё более ярко выраженную ярость. Бритни, потупившись и бросив косой, полный укора и гнева взгляд в сторону кавалера, протянула Мисс Барч свой пакет. Та раскрыла его, заглянула внутрь и рявкнула:

\- В мой кабинет!! Немедленно!!!

Злая и раздражённая Бритни и сгорбившийся, с самым виноватым видом, шаркающий ногами Кевин и пребывающая в перегретом состоянии Мисс Барч прошли мимо Дарьи и Джейн. Подруги услышали как Бритни прошипела Кевину на ухо:

\- Я же тебе сотню раз говорила, что годовалых младенцев возят на мотоцикле в специальном креслице и защитной каске!

Мисс Барч запустила понурую парочку к себе в кабинет, аккуратно поставила зловещий пакет на свой стол и вернулась к Дарье и Джейн:

\- Ну-ка, а у вас как дела?

Джейн гордо продемонстрировала своего, совершенно целого и любовно одетого в платьице, «ребёночка.»

\- Вот то то и оно, - удовлетворённо констатировала Мисс Барч. - Мужчин к детям нельзя подпускать и на пушечный выстрел!

 

В следующий раз «ребёночек» решил подать голос на уроке Мистера ДеМартино. Историк неожиданно спокойно отнёсся к происходящему.

\- Что он хочет?

\- Кушать, - ответила Джейн. - Или чтобы ей сменили памперс. Дарья, дорогая, теперь ТВОЯ очередь.

Дарья с трудом сдержалась чтобы не сказать подруге пару ласковых но сверкнула в её сторону полным ярости взглядом.

Роль стола для пеленания сыграла парта. Весь класс пялился на новоявленных «мамочек». Тошнотик благоразумно воздержался от комментариев.

 

_**после прохождения теста** _

 

Дарья и Джейн шли домой. Уже без Джейн-младшей. Джейн-старшая была очень довольна:

\- Мы оказались неплохими родителями. Особенно я. А ты всё-таки недостаточно любила нашу малышку!

Дарья не хотела в этом признаваться — ни Джейн, ни даже себе — но она чувствовала какую то сосущую пустоту в груди. Чего то не хватало. Хотя казалось бы — теперь она сможет спокойно выспаться — без того чтобы подскакивать всю ночь на каждый писк «малышки», ей не придётся таскать на себе эту чёртову куклу и ловить ехидные взгляды Тошнотика весь день пока она и Джейн были в школе. Джейн Тошнотик обходил десятой стороной — он стал её бояться… У самых дверей в резиденцию Лейнов Дарья внезапно обняла Джейн и уткнулась носом ей в плечо. Джейн отодвинула от себя Дарью и взглянула в лицо — точно, ещё немного и ливень.

\- Что с тобой, милая?

\- Мне её будет не хватать…

\- Ах ты моя дорогая… Ничего — скоро заведёшь своего. Если захочешь.

Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и хлюпнула носом. Джейн положила руку подруге на плечи.

\- Пошли, кофе выпьем…

Дарья молча кивнула в ответ.

 

Посреди ночи Дарья вдруг поднялась. Сама. Открыла глаза в темноту и встала. Словно почувствовав странный толчок под сердцем. Бывшая кроватка Квин всё еще стояла в комнате Дарьи. Она подошла и склонилась над кроваткой, поправила одеяльце. Слёзы опять защипали глаза. Тихо скрипнула дверь. Квин. Она молча подошла к сестре, обняла её за талию и положила голову на плечо.

\- Я тоже по ней скучаю, по… Джейн-младшей, - прошептала Квин.

Она быстро привыкла к странной живой кукле и даже напросилась ходить в гости в к Джейн чтобы и там иметь возможность нянчиться с Джейн-младшей и часами была готова сидеть с "младенцем" на руках что-то ласково мурлыча ему на ухо, кормила, научилась ловко обращаться с памперсами. Джейн говорила, что частью баллов надо поделиться с Квин - заслужила.

\- Ты почему не спишь? - Дарья утёрла глаза рукавом и потёрлась щекой о макушку Квин.

\- Ты меня разбудила, - тихо вздохнула Квин. - Ты плакала во сне. Очень громко. Навзрыд...

\- Странно. Я этого не помню… И даже того, что мне снилось.

\- Ничего. Ты скоро закончишь школу и сможешь завести своего.

\- Говоришь как Джейн…

\- Я тебя люблю… - Квин поцеловала старшую сестру в щеку и молча ушла. Дарья растерянно посмотрела ей вслед, потёрла щеку и снова легла. Милосердная тьма накрыла её с головой и Дарья провалилась в сон без сновидений.

 

_**через -ть лет…** _

 

\- Ты помнишь Джейн-младшую? - Дарья сидела с книгой, Джейн стояла у мольберта, Квин и Стэйси о чём то спорили на кухне — обычный уютный бостонский вечер.

\- Конечно, - обернулась Джейн. - Из-за неё мы чуть не поссорились по настоящему. Куда уж Тому…

\- Мне она ещё долго снилась… Я даже думала попросить маму оставить в моей комнате детскую кроватку но подумала, что если она скажет, что я окончательно сбрендила то будет совершенно права…

\- Я тоже думаю, что этот дом будет слишком пустым без детей…

\- Ты ещё и мысли читаешь?

 

_**ещё позже…** _

 

\- Ты знала, что у нас в подвале есть этот чуланчик? - Джейн запыхалась от бега и пыталась отдышаться.

\- Нет.

\- Теперь, благодаря Джейн-младшей, ты об этом знаешь, - Джейн строго посмотрела на дочку — та весело улыбнулась в ответ. - Посмотри на этого чертёнка, Дарья. Напугала меня до полусмерти, заставила искать её по всему дому, извазюкалась чёрт знает в чём вся и улыбается как ни в чём не бывало. А теперь пошли мыться, юная леди. И зачем, спрашивается, тётя Квин покупала тебе это красивое платьице? Чтобы ты превратила его в грязную тряпку только надев? Ну, скажи?

Джейн-младшая в ответ только ещё шире улыбнулась, уткнулась маме носиком в коленки и сказала что-то вроде «бзууу!»

\- Скоро Квин и Стэйси вернутся, - флегматично отозвалась Дарья, - и Дарья младшая. Так что тебе придётся бегать уже за двумя чумазыми чертенятами. Правда в хорошей компании — ты, Квин и Стэйси.

Джейн только закатила глаза к потолку и повела дочурку в ванную. Дарья, тяжело переваливаясь, пошла за ними следом. Ещё года два и весёлая троица заставит побегать всех четверых...


End file.
